bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Fight Evil
Seireitou watched in amazement as Arturo began his fall, blood erupting from the deep lacerations all over his body caused by Matthew's final attack. The arm of the giant skeletal feline, from Akujin's bankai, reached out and caught Arturo. Akujin then retrieved the body and held it by the head. "With you're power, I can kill all of Soul Society, and this group of half hollow freaks. Arturo's body began glowing with the arrancar's black reiatsu. The reiatsu was then pulled into Akujin via his mouth, and when it was over, the arrancar's mangled body fell to the bottom of the Seireitei. The blue aura around his bankai now turned black and Arturo's mask fragments grew on Akujin's face. This was all followed by a crushing increase in Akujin's power. Amatarou Omaha, was stunned as to what she was witnessing, "A-Akujin...?" she muttered, beginning to wonder if this was really her nephew anymore. "Is this his bankai?" Matthew asked staring straight forward. "Akujin always did hide his power..." Sanji commented. "Matthew!! Sanji!! Pull back!" Seireitou screamed from a short distance behind them. Akujin made a sly grin before commanding his bankai to attack. The giant feline swept it's sword in their direction, all three able to move, only for the giant sword to smash two nearby Seireitei towers. The rubble of the towers fell towards unconscious captain, Zukia Tojiro and Fourth Squad Captain Shinsei Byakuhi. But before the chunks of the tower could hit and kill them, Second Squad Captain, Hide Yamatoro stepped in and eradicated the threat with Shunko. "Sanji, I am going to take on Akujin, tell everyone to stay back." Matthew said glancing back. Sanji managed a small nod before Matthew used shunpo to appear right in front of Akujin, the two men staring each other down. Akujin's bankai swiped at Matthew who countered by blocking with his own sword, though he was quickly losing ground, "Impressive." Akujin mocked, "Looks like Soul Society has some pretty strong soldiers after all. Such a waste." Akujin dropped back and began charging cero in his mouth. He fired a dense purple cero, to which, Matthew cut in two with his own zanpakuto. Akujin's bankai feline then swiped down with it's sword, sending Matthew through one of the last remaining Seireitei towers. "Every part of my body hurts, with my illness, this is almost the limit of my shikai." Matthew thought to himself. "I can now use the powers of a hollow and a shinigami captain, you're clearly outmatched." Akujin said approaching Matthew. He sent flames from the tip of his zanpakuto towards Matthew, who matched it with Shisaku #15 attempting to push the fire back. It failed and Matthew fell and landed on the rubble of a spire. "It seems that the battle with Arturo really wore you out." Akujin mocked coldly. "I always did hate killing strong people." Akujin's bankai then made a move to kill Matthew, reaching its giant arms to crush him. "Matthew!" Sanji screamed. "Shit! He's not gonna make it!" Seireitou panicked as he flashed away, Sanji having the same thought, moved in too. Both of them together managed to protect Matthew from an attack that would've killed him. "Now I have three of you bugs in one place!" Akujin roared in delight, firing Arturo's "x" shaped cero, the blast causing another huge crater in the Seireitei floor. Senka's eyes watered, "SEIREITOU!!!" she cried out in pain. Fujin, the Thirteenth Squad captain just shook his head, "Their life force is gone. It's over." Akujin looked towards the Gotei, "You bet it is, now, whats left of those vizard and your Gotei 13, come now. The time for your deaths has arrived." Akujin challenged. "Hush up, you still have to fight me." a voice came. Akujin, obviously annoyed, looked over to the source of the voice. There, on the last standing pillar in the Seireitei, was Squad Ten Captain, Ryan Getsueikirite, in his arms were an unconscious Seireitou and Matthew and on his back, was an unconscious Sanji, he had saved them. He gently put them down, "You will fight the Gotei after you have gotten past me." Ryan declared using shunpo to appear a few meters in front of Akujin... Category:Ten Tailed Fox